She Is Five
by Jennifer Scott
Summary: How did Five become the fifth most deadliest person on the planet?


She had been running since she was eight.

_Images flashed through her mind_. _A nanny reading her to sleep, her mother and father leaving for an important dinner, leaving her all alone in the mansion again, of the uniform she wore when her parents decided to send her off to a boarding school for "misbehaving"._

"No," she whispered to herself. Not now, not when she was in the middle of proving herself to the rest of them. She looked around the corner. She saw her target, a crime lord who had been annoying One for too long. He was dangerous, One had said. To her at least. That is why it was her test. If she could do it, she could become Five. A dream she had been quietly entertaining for the past couple of years.

Her target was big. He was seven feet tall and 300 pounds. He always wore bullet proof clothing and his shades. He never took them off. A hand came down on her shoulder. She knew she had failed.

The man who found her brought her before the crime lord. She refused to feel the fear that was suffocating her, staring up into this man's dark, endless sunglasses.

"Thief, you came here to steal my product." He was in the middle of a large smuggling operation. And he thought she was a thief. Maybe she hadn't failed yet…

"Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong." Both of them knew that was a bag full of-

"You touched the merchandise." He was in the middle of a large smuggling operation. "You have cost me money. I need some sort of payment.

"How about an IOU?"

The man chuckled. "We both know only one thing can possibly repay what I am going to lose on this."

"A signed John Dunlop football card?" She had always enjoyed watching sports with her father. It was the only time when she felt like his daughter- No, not now. Focus on the mission at hand.

"Not even close." He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her head. She simply smiled.

"Do you know who I am? I, am FIVE!" Five disarmed him, elbowed him in the stomach, while shooting the other witnesses in the room. She pushed him off her and pointed the gun to his chest.

"I have bullet proof clothes. You can't kill me."

"What would happen if I took those clothes off? Wait, don't answer that. I'll just shoot you in the head instead."

The man began to laugh, louder and louder with more and more echoes bouncing off the warehouse walls. "Shows how much you know about a man with my resources. My face has a thin layer of a magnetic alloy that repels those iron bullets."

"Seriously? That's just cheating. Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

Five began to look through the boxes. He was smuggling high quality instruments all over the world. She found a particularly nice guitar, pink and black, and very much fitting her personality. It was made of a nice fancy alloy that she guessed made it pretty hard to break. She took it and swung it on his head. She chose to ignore the shattered skull and pool of blood gathering at her feet, staining her nice boots.

"Hey, I like this. I think I'll keep it. I suppose I did pay you back with interest," she said as she stepped over the corpse and left the warehouse. One was waiting outside with Dos, Trey, and IV. She held the guitar over her head and stared at them.

"Well?"

"You passed with flying colors," One said. Five still couldn't help but stare at his hypnotic eyes, still finding it hard to believe that someone who could look so angelic be the most dangerous man alive. "But you're not Five."

"What? You said that that was the test. I took care of your little pest. I am Five."

"No. That was to see if you would be up for the real test. Have you met the current Five?" He was a year or two older than the girl with short dark brown hair and a green combat suit. He had dark shades like the target. She instantly dislike him. "You're test is to beat him. You have an hour of a head start to prepare. This city of yours, London, is the battleground. You have home field advantage. We'll soon see if you are really Five. Go."

She was running again. She quickly encountered a bar where she _borrowed_ a motorcycle. She raced off, ignoring the cussing and fingers pointed at her as she rode off. She didn't know where she would be going. She ignored the tears of betrayal she felt running down her face. This was the first time she had cried since she heard her parents talking with her schoolmaster about useless she was. How much of a disappointment she was. How she was a failure.

She had failed again. School never came easily to her even with the best tutors money could buy. But they all said the same thing. She can't learn. She is as dumb as a pig. She'd failed.

Without realizing it, she had come to her old school. She muttered with disgust and was about to ride away when an idea hit her. She knew this school better than anyone. She would use it to her advantage.

She walked through the halls trying to ignore the awful memories that would flash through her mind. Mostly it was of fighting. She knew how much she only wanted her parents to see her. Not look at her, but truly see her for who she was. Not the failure they thought she was.

Footsteps echoed through the hallways. The other Five was coming. She exhaled, feeling a sense of peace and calm she hadn't felt in a long time. She wouldn't fail. She refused to.

She saw him coming down the hall where she stood at the end. He stopped. They stared for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I will not fail." She said to him.

"I'll make you." He saw how the words made her unconsciously flinch, the slightest advantage to which he took. Five brought up her guitar, blocking the swords he held that would have sliced through her instantaneously.

"NO!" She shouted, pushing him back. She was sixteen, young, small, but she was still growing. She still didn't know her limits while this young man did. She swung at him again and again with a ferocity that he could only block if he wished to survive the onslaught. She knocked him to the ground as they ran out of hallway to fight in. She was about to bring down the final blow when One's voice called out.

"Enough!"

She stopped herself just in time. The man's glasses were knocked off to reveal deep brown eyes, something she felt an immediate connection to. They were like her nanny's eyes. For a moment she was glad One had stopped her before killing him. But she denied herself the pleasure of feelings. She looked directly at One.

"I am Five. Put me through all the tests you want. I will always be Five."

"You're right. Six," he said, calling to the man on the floor. "you've done better."

Five recognized the pain in his voice as he said that. She knew that, somehow, even if One denied it, he cared about Six. Something she had never had.

In her new room at the island, she almost fell asleep when she sensed someone in her doorway. It was Six.

"Can I come in?"

"Don't see why not."

"I'm… I'm sorry." He left. She smiled. She could hear her nanny's voice speaking to her. _You never wanted to do anything unless it was on your terms. Do what you want. You will be the best._

She was Five.


End file.
